


you could never swing that dagger (give your heart to us)

by sinteresting_facts



Series: Afterthoughts (WoW RP and OC Stuff) [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, I bless the rains down in Straaaaanglethorrnnnn, Implied Anduin/OC but not current or in detail, Ravenholdt, Selectively Mute Character, Some stronger language so watch out if that bothers you?, Stormwind, Trans Male Character, Worgen, also??what is the official timeline???lol???i know what it is but like, canon is there to be bent babey, druid, filled with my own headcanons about how druidism works, no thanks blizz, rogue - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: Letters, vignettes, and stories based around my worgen druid Schaelarche Noonmark and his best friend Ketchall Pathfinder, a human rogue.





	you could never swing that dagger (give your heart to us)

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know it's ridiculous, but Schaelarche is pronounced "Skay-larsh" Skay like clay, and larsh like harsh. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

_ Dear Ketchall, _

It's been a long time, hasn’t it? I made it to Teldrassil, and was immediately transferred to Moonglade. Moonglade is beautiful, soft and serene, but the training is bone breaking. You'd think that one would get used to rearranging their soft tissue and bone structure. But no, not yet at least. I had feral transformation down, obviously, from when my mom's girlfriend taught me, I told you about her, right? The druids weren’t too impressed with my technique, they told me that I was sloppy and that using runes to supplement the shift is, in their words, “something that a _Pack_ would do. Of course." Snobby elf bastards. Anyways, they’d shit their silken robes if they knew I learned that from a night elf. 

In any case, holy shit, there's so much more to learn. Sea lions, stags, ravenhawks, trees. It's insane. Did you know night elf druidic healing involves turning the afflicted body part into organic plant matter, curing or fixing that, and then reverting it to flesh? It’s incredibly complex and is a technique only to be used in dire situations, but I can't help but be intrigued. There must be some way to implement it in lesser healing, but I guess these elves know what they're doing. Probably, it's been thousands of years. There’s normal healing too, a branch of druidism called Restoration. It involves some manner of directing the flow of life up through the ground and into the target, pretty interesting as well.

The instructors are nice enough, but the other students hate me. They think I'm a charity case, some idiot "Druid of the Pack" who tried to obtain Goldrinn’s form but, seriously, do they not read about anybody but themselves? The worgen curse is not an individually blamable experience, just as their lack of immortality isn't any of THEIR faults, probably. Ugh. I think they just need a target, so whatever. I've dealt with worse–we’ve dealt with worse. It's only a few of the louder ones anyways, it's not too bad. 

How are things going back home? Is there any news out of Southshore? I heard it'd been bombed.. Are you doing ok? Eating well? I'm going to kill you if you're not taking care ofyourself. If Fahrad doesn't that is. I have to go, write me _._

<3

-Sch

* * *

 

_Schae._

Kick their asses for me, don't let them push you around!! You're better than them, or at least some of them. Remember how Rusi would steal your food right off your plate? And then you devised a plot to get him to reveal it himself to Fahrad? You have to deal with them the same way: mercilessly. 

You'll have to take me to Moonglade sometime, I'd love to see it. And yes, dad, for Light's sake I'm taking care of myself, I would be a shitty rogue if I died from malnourishment. No news from Southshore, but S.W. alerted all allies in the area not to go near due to plague infestation. I'll update you if I can. Are you binding safely? Have you talked to the Druids to see if there's anything you can do to transition? 

Stay safe.

Love, 

Ketchall

* * *

 

_ Dear K, _

Got kidnapped, a group of forsaken cunts drugged me and tried to bring me to a base in Ashenvale, but I escaped from the holding pen. They smell no better in Kalimdor, let me tell you. I'll teach you how to pick Orcish locks when I see you again, we didn’t have an ample supply of those back home huh? 

And to answer your questions, YES! I actually had a few treatments and surgeries done, they were simple and quick thanks to the Restoration healers. Also, Thuros, a feral instructor who's been quite kind, taught me how to shift into a masculine worgen body–just a little bit of forbidden Druidism but it's ok, I'm technically an abomination anyways. It just involves a bit of fiddling with your minds eye and everything, had to do some dreaming. His son Aatto helped me recover from the treatments, he’s been incredibly kind. I think you’d like him, he’s pretty easy going, for a Kal'dorei anyways, and has a similar sense of humor. What are you up to? Have you begun working for anyone or are you still training? Hope the weather is nice in Hillsbrad, it's balmy here despite the wet forest. 

-Sch

* * *

_Sch-_

That's amazing! I can't wait to see you and hear about it in person, you must be ginormous now. Those worgen alpha-males we saw in Silverpine that one time must have stood at 7 feet or higher. Damn. 

Do try to not get captured again, your friend there sounds like a responsible elf, give me his address so I can respectfully request that he look after you. And, yep, I actually landed a job with SI-7? I didn't know they hired at this young but I'm not complaining. I've already been on a few missions, nothing too important, but hopefully I'll move up quickly. I'm set to be stationed back near home to keep an eye on the folks-akin-to-maggots up there. 

Keep me updated!! <3

Love, 

K.

* * *

 

_ K- _

Got permission to study in Northrend for a few months, I'm so excited! We're part of an expedition to research Vordrassil, one of the world trees, we’re departing in a few days. I’m going to try and take some time to research the titan ruins though, I have a suspicion that they correlate to the positions of certain constellations, I just need to figure out where and when. Hm. We'll be in Dalaran periodically in case you want to write. Hope you're doing well, stay safe.

Love,

Sch

* * *

 

Hey, 

Haven't heard from you, so either you're dead, lazy, on a job, or haven't been to Aerie to check your mail. Please let me know you’re alive, I'll be back in the E.K. within the year, the king has asked me to act as a bodyguard for his son for a while so we'll see how that goes! I don't know if you'll be living in the barracks or in an apartment in S.W. by the time I return, but if you're living on your own we should have a place together. I'll be there with the Prince for quite a while. I'll write you once I'm there, maybe if I get off a day we can take the tram up and visit Menethil? 

-Sch

* * *

 

_You know who it is_ ,

Ketchall are you alive? I haven't heard anything for months. I'm in Stormwind, please write me, I need to know you're ok. 

I'll kill you if you die.

Love, 

Sch

* * *

 

I wasn't joking you know, you'll be in big trouble if you die first, Ketchall.

-Sch

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't clear, folks-akin-to-maggots= a loose code term for the forsaken b/c SI-7.
> 
> Also, am I gonna title this with a long of song lyrics? yes. yes i am. I didn't spend hours making a playlist for nothin' people!! 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated!


End file.
